caprice et perfidie
by fiocco
Summary: Glorfindel, un elfe devenu cruel et perfide avec le temps, trouve une fille sale et désespérée dans la forêt de l'ithilien. Elle se dit la fille de faramir l'intendant et raconte s'être enfuie de chez elle. Enchaînant caprices et crises de larmes, p
1. Default Chapter

Le soir avait fait disparaître la beauté de la forêt. La nuit était froide et semblable aux dix précédentes. Si claire dans le ciel mais dans la profondeur de la forêt, trouble et agitée de cris. Mais justement, il semblait que des voix humaines partait en écho en rebondissant sur le sol gelé. Une clameur féminine s'éleva un court instant , puis si les corbeaux témoins descendaient aux abord de la cime des arbres, ils entendaient des supplications et puis, des grognements de voix, et des pleurs saccadés. Les oiseaux interrogeaient la lune du regard et elle leur répondait en clignant de son seul ?il jaune et en surveillant tristement la nuit. Là, dans une clairière comme nombreuses se trouvaient en Ithilien, quelques hommes, bornés, cupides et cruels, fêtent leur capture qu'ils trouvent si brillante. Pourtant, il n'est si difficile de capturer une jeune fille innocente, terrorisée et paralysée par le froid. Elle est là, jetée rudement sur le sol épineux, gémissant, les larmes faisant deux petits flots sur ses joues noires de crasse. Ses cheveux de feu semblent coruscants alors que les flammes l'illuminent d'une lueur hâve. La panique se lisait dans ses yeux exorbités de frayeur, ses lèvres frémissaient alors qu'elle essayait de respirer normalement et ses doigt tremblaient, essayant de défaire progressivement les liens.  
  
Alors que les sauvages décidaient de son sort en lançant quelques fois des rires saugrenus, Lane avait l'impression de voir des ombres se faufiler à travers les feuillages, un craquement retentit derrière elle, elle n'osa pas se retourner et cessa de bouger, épouvantée encore plus qu'avant. Par chance, les cordes tombèrent dans les branches et elle ne pensa qu'à frotter ses poignet endolori. Puis soudain, quelqu'un hurla derrière elle, elle se retourna et aperçut une silhouette qui se faufilait à ses côtés. Elle émit un hurlement de saisissement et enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux. Alors qu'elle sentait les feuilles bouger sous contact, elle se leva d'un bond. La forêt était froide. Une brume blanche flottait entre les arbres. Lane courait, une pointe brûlante dans son côté, elle ne voulait pas savoir quelles étaient les fous qui osaient perturber ces sauvages, elle voulait partir, loin d'ici, sur son cheval brun. Elle voulait que personne ne la retrouve, qu'elle puisse enfin être tranquille dans la nuit et ne voir personne de laid, de méchant, qui la ferait captive et la garderait jalousement dans un buisson d'épines. Alors qu'elle trébuchait dans les ornières de la forêt, elle entendit entre deux respirations sifflantes, un bruit de galop derrière elle, une grande lumière détacha son ombre sur le sol et elle fut si surprise qu'elle se cogna contre une branche et qu'elle tomba en arrière. Alors qu'elle voyait déjà l'obscurité se refermer sur elle. Elle sentit une main glacée la secouer de sa torpeur, la soulever brusquement en tirant ses cheveux meurtris et mettre debout. Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal, ne me ramenez pas chez eux. Dit-elle, alors qu 'un homme la regardait couvert d'un épais manteau semblable à ceux que portait son père. Il était monté sur un cheval aux côtes saillantes et tenait une torche qui illuminait ses yeux froids. Il rengaina son épée, qui avait coupé quelques mèche à Lane. Vous n'êtes pas des leurs ? Il a parlé d'une voix rauque et froide, que Lane a déjà l'impression de connaître. Non, je suis une prisonnière ! Ils m'ont capturé il y a quelques heures et ont pris mon cheval ! Rendez-le moi ! Nous avons tué toutes les créatures vivantes de ces lieux !jeta l'homme en retenant son cheval qui reniflait le sol. - Est-ce que je vous connaît ?murmura Lane. La silhouette se détacha sur les arbres orangés par le feu, un capuchon posé sur ses épaules. Qui êtes vous ? Dit-il encore en posant les deux mains sur son capuchon. Il tira d'un coup sec, sa tête se dévoila. Des cheveux noirs, plats, le long de son dos. Un étrange visage de cire, bien tracé.Des yeux noirs, mais pâles. Une bouche mince qui se tord vers le dessus, comme si l'homme s'empêchait de ricaner. Pourquoi vous le dirais-je, c'est à vous de me le dire ! Lane était déjà révulsée par le visage à l'air si hautain. Si vous ne me le dites pas, je vous tue. La phrase partit comme une flèche et empêcha Lane de parler. Lane voulut rire. Elle pouffa sans sourire. Vous allez me tuer ?Voyons, en aurez vous le courage ?On ne tue pas une gente dame, maître meurtrier. L'insulte n'en était pas une pour Lane, pour lui, c'était un outrage. Est-ce que vous croyez que je peux être un meurtrier ?Je ne tue que des bêtes qui empestent. Il leva le menton puis rabaissa les yeux vers Lane. Et.Vous êtes une.Gente dame ? Lane se rebiffa devant la mine spectaculairement amusée de l'homme. Elle serra ses petits poings alors que l'homme descendait de son cheval et s'approchait d'elle. Je suis une princesse. Et même les sauvages sont des hommes. Qui est l'immonde seigneur qui vous a engagé pour ce travail ? Une princesse. S'écria t'il sans prendre garde à la question qu'elle lui posait. Dans ce cas, vous devez avoir un bracelet de mithril. Il saisit son poignet, sourit devant sa nudité. Mais Lane, elle, rit. Elle retira sa main, toujours riant, et devant le visage anxieux et furieux de l'homme, elle leva son bras gauche, la manche tomba en accordéon et un bracelet brillant, argenté, se révéla, enroulée autour du poignet, scindé par les extrémités. Un cheval allongé sur le mithril semblait hurler dans le vent.  
  
Je le porte à gauche, seigneur. Je suis de Rohan ! Il sembla hurler de rage, puis tendit la main vers celle de Lane. Il n'essaya rien, car il connaissait très bien la solidité du mithril. Ce bracelet ne prouve rien ! Vous pourriez l'avoir volé ! Moi ? Eructa Lane en devenant aussi rouge qu'un pivoine. Elle ne put rien faire, car des hommes se regroupèrent derrière l'homme. Mais, je décide de vous croire. Lane avait envie de le frapper. Et.Qui êtes vous donc, et qui vous fait faire cet ignoble travail, à vous et vos hommes ? Celui qui m'emploie n'est tout autre qu'Elessar, notre noble roi. Quand à moi, je suis. Il secoua la tête et dévoila deux oreilles pointues. Lane ouvrit des yeux ronds. Maintenant, elle comprenait sa noble carrure et ces yeux sombres qui brillaient d'un vieil éclat de jouvence. Je suis Glorfindel, l'un des derniers elfes de la terre du milieu.  
  
- Que ne vous rendez compte que vous faites mal, seigneur Glorfindel. Lane essaya de tirer une fois de plus sur les liens qui effritaient la peau de ses poignets. Elle faillit tomber de son cheval qui clopinait à travers les ornières d'un chemin presque inexistant. L'elfe chevauchait à ses côtés, ses guerriers derrière. Ceux-ci ne devait pas être plus de cinq. Sur quelles choses, princesse ? En premier, vous ne pouvez vous autoriser à m'appeler si familièrement, princesse, en deuxième, vous faites mal en me liant les mains si fort que bientôt on verra les os des mes poignets et en troisième, vous faites mal car vous avez tué des innocents. Des innocents ? s'exclama Glorfindel en souriant d'un air assassin. Alors ceux qui volent les pauvres, qui tuent les riches et qui capturent les jeunes filles pour leur réserver un triste sort sont des innocents ? Vous m'auriez tué d'un coup de lame si. L'elfe tourna la tête vers elle. Si quoi ? Demanda t'il, les yeux plissés. Lane ne prit pas garde à sa soudaine anxiété. En vérité, je l'ignore. Elle croisa son regard qui semblait étrangement soulagé puis poursuivit. Vous m'avez pris par les cheveux, puis vous avez rengainé votre épée. Etait- ce parce que je vous faisais pitié ? Cela, je n'en sais rien. L'elfe parut mâcher la réplique qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Il n'est pas commun d'entendre dire une bêtise de la bouche d'un elfe et celui-ci n'en avait certes pas l'intention, mais en avait été sur le point. J'ai.Tout de suite remarqué vos vêtements de riche. Lane s'étonna. Mes vêtements couverts de boue et déchiré par les ronces ? Elle-même se croyait habillée d'autre chose que sa propre robe. Elle s'aperçut que Glorfindel évitait soigneusement son regard. Vous m'auriez tuée si je n'avais rien dit, si j'étais simplement tombée assommée, vous m'auriez donc tranché la gorge ? Cessez un peu de parler, tel une fontaine qui ne peut s'arrêter de couler ! La phrase amusa Lane qui s'enhardit : Ce n'est pas avec une réplique que l'on bloque l'eau de la fontaine, seigneur elfe. Mais lui de la regarder d'un air féroce : Et comment faut-il procéder alors ? Doit-on l'obstruer avec cailloux et terre ? Grogna l'elfe. Lane s'en tint là, elle soupira et tenta une fois de plus de délier les cordes, elle ne fit que serrer un peu plus le n?ud. Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda t'elle au bout d'une heure de marche dans la forêt. Que cela peut-il vous faire ? Jeta-il. Oh, rien. Et elle repartit sur son silence. Je ne sais plus. Dit-il après un regard vers elle. J'ai seize ans. Glorfindel ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'un petit reniflement méprisant. Lane déclara d'un ton presque jovial : Je ne savais pas que les elfes existaient encore mise à part la reine Arwen et ses enfants. Eh bien, détrompez-vous. Il y a moi. Vous ne comptez pas partir un jour aux havres ? demanda t'elle en tripotant malhabilement ses liens. Qui vous a parlé de cette légende ? Vous n'irez pas ? Lane lui sourit alors que les cordes se desserraient et glissaient sur la croupe du cheval. Glorfindel fit celui qui ne voyait rien. Non. 


	2. la fille

La lune se levait, chacune la voyait, mais les filles du roi, ne s'en soucièrent pas. Elles dansèrent et chantèrent, burent et rirent, si bien que la nuit fâchée que les jeunes drôlesses l'aient ignorée, se pencha vers le loup et dit, rend moi la paix, le silence me manque, chasse ces gaies, jusque dans leurs antres, et le loup de faire mieux, il croqua les. SILENCE ! Lane se recroquevilla sur ses jambes alors que Glorfindel la regardait durement. L'envie de pleurer la prit. Elle avait simplement murmuré, pour elle-même, cette chanson de charretier. Elle avait voulu se rassurer de la nuit froide et noire qui s'approchait. Elle contempla le feu de loin en faisant une grimace bien visible. Glorfindel l'observait du haut du rocher sur lequel il s'était installé. Les gardes faisaient les drilles autour des flammes, buvant et festoyant et n'avait pas à se soucier d'un quelconque ordre de leur premier. Lane mit sa tête dans ses genoux et essaya de dissimuler ses larmes dans les tissus crasseux de sa robe. Mère, pardonne-moi. Souffla t'elle. Elle se redressa en sursaut alors qu'on lui donnait une légère tape sur l'épaule. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez votre histoire. Glorfindel s'assit à côté d'elle. Dans le soir, il paraissait plus aimable, plus majestueux. Lane s'essuya les yeux et dit doucement pour filtrer le tremblement de sa voix : Je me suis enfuie de ma maison. Et cela, pourquoi ? J'étais en colère. J'ai quitté ma chaude et bonne maison pour m'enfuir avec mon cheval que vous voyez là-bas. Une noble bête de Rohan sans doute. Railla l'elfe. Oui. J'ai erré un jour, puis le soir, j'ai été prise par ces.Sauvages, comme vous les appelez.Et maintenant.Elle hocha la tête et détourna les yeux pour cacher le torrent de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je suis perdue. Gémit t'elle silencieusement. Et elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux alors que L'elfe se levait et repartait vers son rocher.  
  
Glorfindel n'avait jamais eut autant de pitié pour personne. La fille était repliée sur elle-même, pleurant son maudit sort dans sa robe boueuse. Si elle disait vrai, il ne pouvait pas la ramener chez elle, le Seigneur Faramir ne supportait pas sa vue et lui spécifiait qu'il ne tolérerait jamais une seconde entrevue avec lui, arrogant alors qu'il devrait être honteux. Il acceptait mollement la permission du roi de chasser les brigands des environs. C'était d'ailleurs avec grande peine que Glorfindel avait obtenu cette permission, après mensonges et fausses promesses au roi Elessar. Et si elle parlait de ce qu'il faisait avec ces sauvages, son honneur était pulvérisé. Pourquoi, au juste tuait-il ces sauvages ? Pour défendre les malheureux, les innocents, disait-il. Après tout, c'était parfois un bien qu'il fasse comme de sauver la fille. Mais lorsqu'il tuait des femmes et des enfants, la fille disait vrai. C'était les innocents qu'il tuait. Pour le plaisir. Il en avait presque le besoin. Il secoua la tête, jeta un coup d'?il à la fille qui s'était endormie en tombant sur la mousse de tout son long. Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche, bleue de froid alors que les larmes s'étalaient sur son visage rougi. Il n'allait sûrement pas l'abriter sous sa cape. Un spasme la secoua. Elle se réveilla et ne put retenir ses sanglots, elle se releva lentement, essuya sans résultats ses joues et essaya de trouver un endroit plus confortable pour gagner son sommeil. Elle tourna sur elle-même, ses jupes virevoltaient dans la nuit. Glorfindel était pétrifié. Il la regardait, malheureuse comme elle était et avait envie d'abriter la pauvre petit âme sous son manteau. Quelques instants plus tard, il ordonna à un garde d'un signe de tête de lui porter à manger et de quoi lui tenir chaud. Le garde la porta au milieu des hommes qui rirent et burent et bientôt, lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle entonna la chanson : La lune se levait, chacune la voyait. Et Glorfindel d'écouter l'écho de sa voix dans la forêt.  
  
La fille dormait assise, ballottée par le pas de son cheval. Glorfindel se demandait quand elle allait tomber. Maintenant, il savait son nom, et il savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Lane, fille d'Eowyn ressemblait en tout point à sa mère. Hormis ses cheveux roux, qu'elle ne tenait de personne, elle représentait la même figure naïve et sévère de sa mère. Encore trois pas et son cheval allait plonger dans une ornière. Un deux trois. Lane ne se réveilla pas, elle sursauta subtilement, avant de glisser jusqu'à terre en poussant un petit cri dans son sommeil. Les hommes hurlèrent de rire alors que la malheureuse se jetait sur le bord de la route pour éviter de se faire piétiner par les chevaux. Elle parut si découragée, silencieuse en remontant sur sa selle que les soldats ne purent que se taire en la regardant d'un air penaud. Depuis deux jours ou ils arpentaient la forêt à la recherche de brigands, elle n'avait pas desserré les dents, n'avait regardé personne à part de temps en temps, Glorfindel qui la défiait de lui faire pitié. Le soir, les hommes lui apportaient sa couverture et un repas, et le doyen du groupe, Gerdelas, essayait de la raisonner sans résultat. Parfois, elle se mettait à pleurer sans faire de bruit, ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle puisse les contenir. Glorfindel ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui dire de cesser ou pour se moquer de ses manières futiles. Le reste du temps, il échafaudait des plans avec ses hommes pour essayer de trouver les sauvages qui ruinaient les villages alentours de la forêt, passait et repassait sur le même chemin bien en avant du reste du groupe, et la nuit, s'asseyait à distance de tous, pour se plonger dans d'étranges méditations.  
  
Lane ne cessa son petit manège qu'en se réveillant le troisième jour en ayant plus ou moins bien dormi. Elle regarda autour d'elle, contempla Gereldas avec fureur et dit doucement : C'est à peine l'aube. Gereldas fut très surpris puis sourit : Comme les autres jours, madame. Et il s'en fut près du feu. Lane se secoua et se leva en grognant des phrases inaudibles. J'ai très faim. S'écria t'elle en arrivant près du feu ou on faisait cuire un maigre lièvre. Un des guerriers lui donna une bonne part de leur déjeuner. Alors qu'elle mangeait sa pitance, elle cherchait l'elfe des yeux. Il n'était pas à traîner autour d'eux comme un vautour et ne marchait pas silencieusement en rond près de la route. Lane ne s'en formalisa pas et trouva justement une plaisance à cette absence. Les hommes essayaient d'être aimable et courtois et semblaient plus libres de parler lorsque l'elfe n'était pas parmi eux. Lane se sentait bien, appuyée contre une souche, elle se permit même d'essuyer ses mains sur sa robe. Alors, mamzelle, on s'est enfin décidé à parler ? s'exclama joyeusement le plus rond du groupe. Oui. Répondit Lane en tentant un petit bout de sourire. C'est pas bon pour votre petite personne de chevaucher toute la matinée !dit un autre. Ca va, je commence à m'habituer. Et puis la forêt, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les jeunes filles ! Ce n'est pas ça qui m'ennuie.traîna t'elle en regardant ses pieds. Ah oui. Murmura Gereldas. Inutile d'aller plus loin, ils avaient tous comprit de quoi elle voulait parler. Faut pas lui en vouloir, mamzelle.Il se sent mal. La consola un grand homme barbu aux balafres immenses. Je sais, je sais.Il doit se sentir.Seul. Ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Comme s'il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'entendre une fille de seize ans leur révéler la vérité d'un mot ! C'est vrai. Admit le gros. Un silence plana quelques secondes. Bon, qui fini le lièvre ? Fini par demander un jeunot d'un ton faussement enjoué. Ce fut le gros que les autres appelaient 'boulu' qui termina le déjeuner. L'elfe reparut lorsqu'ils remballaient le campement. Lane se lavait la figure avec le restant du broc. Il remarqua immédiatement son changement d'humeur lorsqu'elle leva des yeux pleins de reproches sur lui. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Mais rien. Vous avez décidé d'ouvrir la bouche ? Comme vous avez put le constater 


End file.
